memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 24th century. :Unnamed Humans who were members of Starfleet will be listed at the lists of Starfleet personnel. Amanda Rogers' parents Amanda Rogers' parents were Q who had taken Human form and then conceived a child. They were executed when Amanda was still a baby for being unable to resist using the power of the Q by the Q Continuum while living on Earth in Topeka, Kansas. After their death, Amanda was adopted by couple who served in Starfleet as marine biologists. ( ) Arbitrator This arbitrator was a Federation official who presided over a legal dispute between holonovel publisher Ardon Broht and The Doctor in 2377 after Broht published the Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free despite having agreed to hold off until the Doctor completed a revision. Broht argued that, as a hologram, The Doctor had no legal right to contest his actions. Though the arbitrator was unwilling to make any sort of legal ruling as to the rights of holograms, he did rule that Broht had breached the contract and ordered him to withdraw the holonovel from circulation. ( ) Asters Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle, whom he went to live with after the death of his mother, Marla Aster. It was not made clear if this was Marla's brother and wife or sister and husband. ( ) Baby in Data's memory This baby was one of the events and persons Lieutenant Commander Data was seen during the Psychotronic stability examination he did in 2365. ( ) Beach goers Beach goers where Deanna Troi was relaxing in the sun on Earth. ( ) Bonestell Recreation Facility Humans on Starbase Earhart, in 2327 at the Bonestell Recreation Facility when Picard was attacked by Nausicaans.( ) File:Bonestell Recreation Facility.jpg|waitress File:Domjot table.jpg|right side of Dom-jot table Chakotay's grandfather Chakotay's grandfather was in his vision quest, to find out more about the hallucinations he was having when Voyager was caught in chaotic space, and Chakotay began hearing and seeing things, apparently caused by the aliens living inside it who were trying to contact the ship. In the vision quest, Chakotay saw a forest, and then his grandfather walking among the trees. He told him to take his medicine, but his grandfather refused. Chakotay wanted him to return home, but his grandfather refused. He went into a cave where he heard voices that told him to follow them, and he asked Chakotay to go with him. Chakotay realized that he should listen to the voices of the aliens. ( ) Chakotay's sister In 2377, when Voyager achieved two-way communication with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay intended to call his sister with his share of uninterrupted comm time. ( ) Collins' father Dorian Collins' father was an inhabitant of Luna. Once a month, he and his daughter would hike to the Sea of Clouds and watch Sol rise over the moon. ( ) Contact juggler This contact juggler visited Deep Space 9 in 2371 to entertain the people during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, held on the station for the third time. He was seen juggling with two golden balls. ( ) Essentials These two Essentials were followers of Pascal Fullerton chairman of the New Essentialists movement, an organization dedicated to "restoring the moral traditions" of the Federation. They accompanied him to Risa for a rally. ( ) Inhabitants of San Francisco Inhabitants of San Francisco in the 24th century streets of San Francisco when Harry Kim was placed in an alternate timeline where he was never assigned to . ( ) Intendant's comfort servants These two Humans worked as comfort servants for the intendant aboard in 2371. They were present when the intendant told Professor about the death of . ( ) }} File:Intendants servant 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Intendants servant 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Janeway's grandfather Kathryn Janeway's grandfather used to make Kathryn Welsh rarebit when she was a child. ( ) Jaresh-Inyo's advisors In 2372, during a blackout on Earth, Federation President Jaresh-Inyo consulted with these five Human advisors, when he was interrupted by Captain Benjamin Sisko, Odo, and Admiral Leyton who beamed into his office. ( ) Keiko's grandmother This woman was the grandmother of Keiko O'Brien, former Keiko Ishikawa. She was either the mother of Keiko's father Hiro Ishikawa or the mother of Keiko's mother. As a child, Keiko helped her grandmother, whom she called obachan bringing and placing fresh water for her ink brush on a table. Her grandmother painted pictures of Japanese brush writing and calligraphy. In 2368 Keiko remembered her grandmother and experienced flashbacks during a telepathic memory retrieval by the Ullian researcher Tarmin. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8, as part of the second unit inserts shooting team. The call sheets is listing her as "P.D. Woman", p.d. for photo double.}} La Forge double This Human was used to double Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge in 2367 after he was abducted by the Romulan Commander Taibak who brainwashed him to destroy the Federation-Klingon Alliance. This double travelled to Risa aboard the shuttlecraft Onizuka and impersonated La Forge on the planet. ( ) .}} Maquis causalities Maquis causalities after the Jem'Hadar overran there hidden base on Athos IV ( ) Maquis guards (2370) These three Human Maquis members served as guards for Gul Dukat in 2370, in the Maquis cell of Calvin Hudson. They defended themselves when the away team under Commander Benjamin Sisko tried to rescue Dukat. They were shot by the away team. ( ) File:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Maquis guard, Jeff Pruitt.jpg|''Played by Jeff Pruitt'' File:Maquis Guard, Chuck Madalone.jpg|''Played by Chuck Madalone'' Maquis members (2370) These nine Humans were members of the Maquis in 2370. The first participated in kidnapping Gul Dukat from Deep Space 9 alongside Sakonna, Niles, and Amaros. He was punched to the ground by Dukat but recovered and helped carrying the unconscious Dukat onto the freighter. ( ) Two Maquis members assisted Calvin Hudson in taking Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, and Julian Bashir hostages when they've followed a warp signature onto an M-class asteroid near the Badlands. ( ) Two of them were also residing on the M-class asteroid. ( ) Four other members joined Calvin Hudson when he met Benjamin Sisko in the colonists meeting room on Volan III. ( ) File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by David Fisher'' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 4, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 5, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 6, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Maquis survivors (2373) Maquis survivors were rescued from the badlands after the Jem'Hadar had killed their comrades. Michael Eddington used the ruse of a missle launch against Cardassia from the survivor's planet to get him out of jail and to tricked Benjamin Sisko into bringing him to the destination the survivors were at. The remaining Maquis survivors, including Eddington's wife, safely escaped from the Jem'Hadar, but at the cost of Eddington's life. ( ) Medical Big Shot This Human male was a senior official from the Federation Medical Council who announced the winner of the Federation's prestigious 2371 Carrington Award, Dr. Henri Roget. ( ) Nova Squadron Parents Two parents in attendance at a briefing, for family of Nova Squadron cadets, that followed the accidental death of Joshua Albert in 2368.( ) File:Unnamed Human male Nova Squadron parent.jpg|Unnamed Human father File:Unnamed Human female Nova Squadron parent.jpg|Unnamed Human mother Orellius system colonists ]] These unnamed Colonists were part of a group of colonists who were destined for Gemulon V over ten years ago. When their ship developed life support problems, they landed on a planet in the Orellius system. All of their electronic devices stopped working because of a duonetic field. They had to build a society without technology. In truth, Alixus, their leader invented the duonetic field that stranded the colonists, in order to develop a perfect society. ( ) Qualor II bar patron This Human visited the bar on Qualor II in 2368 when Commander Riker was searching for the Ferengi Omag. He had spiked hair and was standing at the bar when Riker entered. Later he was talking to another bar patron. ( ) Romulan conference guests These Humans atennded the conference on Romulus in 2375 and were chatting with Romulans. ( ) where it was worn by Alsia.}} File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Human conference guest 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human conference guest 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Scientist The scientist led an engineering team that discovered ancient artifacts in a cave in San Francisco. He showed Picard and Data artifacts that he had dated as late 19th century. These included a Colt pistol, a watch, and bifocals. He believed that he found evidence of an alien presence on Earth in 19th century San Francisco. The cave contained triolic waves that only the shapeshifter Devidians were known to use. He also showed them the last artifact, which was Data's head. ( ) Sisko's brothers Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. When they were younger, the Sisko brothers cultivated the vegetables for use in the family restaurant. ( ) Sisko's step-mother Mrs. Sisko was the second wife of Joseph Sisko, and the mother of Benjamin and Judith and their brothers. Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Sisko's Creole Kitchen customers These customers ate at Joseph Sisko's Creole Kitchen. File:JosephSiskoInsideSiskos.jpg|Homefront 2372 File:Siskos2375.jpg|Image in the Sand 2375 Spectators These '''Human civilians' witnessed the homecoming of the in 2394 in an alternate timeline from a point near the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Admiral Kathryn Janeway watched the television story ten years later in her apartment.'' ( ) Terran marauder In the mirror universe, this visibly scarred Terran male was a member of 's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370's. During Kira Nerys' and Julian Bashir's first visit in the mirror universe he accompanied Benjamin Sisko along four other marauders. While having a drink in , he stepped into Telok, who knocked him down. The marauder took his knife and was awaiting a reply from Sisko, but Sisko calmed him down. ( ) He was also among the marauders who took part in a meeting in 2371 and was surprised but happy to see Benjamin Sisko followed the message Sisko was killed during an attack but not knowing this was the Sisko from the different side. ( ) His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant . After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by , who allowed Kira to escape. ( ) In 2375 this marauder accompanied and hunted down into a cargo bay where Fontaine was shot by Bashir. When Bashir slapped into her face, Quark tried to intervene but was stopped by this marauder. ( ) .| }} Terran marauders These Terran marauders were members of the Terran Rebellion in the 2370's. Four of them accompanied and the scared marauder into . They witnessed Telok's reaction when one of them stepped into him and later supported the rebellion, helping Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir leaving the station and left the station theirselves later. ( ) In 2371 most of them gathered on a planet in the Badlands, including and . They were surprised when Benjamin Sisko returned to their meeting place after they've heared about his death. Some of them assisted Sisko and Smiley in rescuing Professor from . ( ) File:Marauder 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Scott L. Schwartz'' ( ) File:Marauder 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 7 2371.jpg|''Played by Dan McGee'' ( ) File:Marauder 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Terran Rebel (female) This Terran rebel from the mirror universe was assigned to the Defiant in 2372, during the defense of Terok Nor (mirror).Her console exploded and sparks came out of it. ( ) Terran rebels (2375) Several Terran rebels occupied the mirror universe Terok Nor in 2375. They welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek, who brought Regent Worf as a prisoner on board the station. ( ) File:Terran rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Terran rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Terran slaves (mirror universe) These Terran slaves worked on in the mirror universe in 2370/2371. They were assigned to the ore processing center aboard the station and under supervisor who was later replaced by a Cardassian overseer following his death. The first tried to leave the station on a freighter but was caught by and his Klingon officers. His designation was 0413-Theta and he was interrogated after this action because Garak thought there must be others who helped him. ( ) In 2371 several Terran slaves escaped from Terok Nor with the help of Benjamin Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Jack R Orend, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Jack R. Orend'' ( ) File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' ( ) File:Estella Russell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Estella Russell'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1 2371.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2 2371.jpg|''Played by Joyce McCoy'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Lisa Pettett'' ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Darcie Armstrong'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 11 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 12 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 13 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Estella Russell.jpg|''Estella Russell behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover 2.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Background Terrans, Crossover.jpg|''Three background performers behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Pam Blackwell, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Joyce McCoy, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Joyce McCoy behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Lisa Pettett, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Lisa Pettett behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Darcie Armstrong, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Darcie Armstrong behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' 37's descendant This Human descendant took part in a skirmish with an away team from the on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2371 along with John Evansville and Karyn Berlin. He believed that they were Briori, aliens who had abducted his ancestors in the year 1937. He was shot by Kathryn Janeway from behind. ( ) }} Three Human males and Two Human females These Three Human males and Two Human females were in the lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary. The Doctor called this a formal introduction. ( ) Tourists on Risa (2366) These Human tourists visited Risa in 2366 while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was also on the planet for shore leave. They were entertained and cared for by Risian employees at the tourist resort. ( ) File:Tourist on Risa 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourists on Risa, 2366.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Trade Agreements Conference attendees These Human officials attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and the following banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) .}} File:Trade agreements conference attendee 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vineyard workers These Vineyard workers were employed by Robert Picard at his vineyards in La Barre, France.( ) Visiting children These five children visited the Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth in 2377 and asked questions to Commander Pete Harkins and Reginald Barclay. ( ) File:Brooke Averi, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Brooke Averi'' File:Lindsey Parks, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Lindsey Parks'' File:Child 1, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 2, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Child 3, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 4, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' See also * Sisko's Creole Kitchen personnel * The "37's" * Volan III inhabitants de:Weitere Menschen (24. Jahrhundert) Humans (24th century) Humans, Unnamed (24th century) 04